Tokyo Winx Winx (manga)
''Tokyo Winx Winx ''is the name of the manga series written by Reiko Yoshida and illustrated by Mia Ikumi. It was first released as an official manga on February 1, 2001, and it was serialized monthly until the final volume was released on April 4, 2003. TokyoPop licensed the manga and released the first volume in English on April 8, 2003. Volume 7 was released May 11, 2004. The first volume of Tokyo Winx Winx a la Mode was released about a year later on June 7, 2005. Recently, Kodansha USA required the license for the manga after TokyoPop's license for it expired. Their version of the manga will have a whole new English translation than TokyoPop's version. Instead of 7 individual volumes, 2 or 3 volumes would be made into one book. Volumes 1 and 2 were released in Omnibus (big book) edition in October 25th, 2011. Volumes 3 and 4 were released on December 20, 2011. Volumes 5, 6, and 7 were released on April 24, 2012. Their translation of TMM a la Mode will be released in omnibus format in November 2013. The series follows five girls, Bloom Momomiya, Stella Aizawa, Flora Midorikawa, Musa Huang and Tecna Fujiwara, who are infused with the D.N.A of endangered animals that give them special powers and the ability to transform into a "Winx Winx". Led by Bloom Momomiya, the girls protect the Earth from aliens who wish to "reclaim" it. List of Chapters Note: These are the Tokyopop names for the chapters. Volume 1 #Chapters 1–4: In the Beginning #Before Tokyo Winx Winx Was Created #Photo Shoot Report #Afterward Volume 2 #Chapters 5–9: Three Plus Two #Afterward #Final Thoughts Volume 3 #Chapter 10: Shall We Dance? #Chapter 11: Cruise Control #Chapter 12: Alien Invasion #Chapter 13: The Truth About Cats and Dogs #Afterward #Bonus Comic Volume 4 #Chapter 14: Kiss And Tell #Chapter 15: Tokyo Power Tales #Chapter 16: Young Love #Extra: Tokyo Black Cat Girl Volume 5 #Chapter 17: The Blue Knight #Chapter 18: Rescue Mission #Chapter 19: Truth or Dare #Chapter 20: Sky Confessions #About the Fifth Volume #Tokyo Mew Mew Another Story: Petite Mew Mew Volume 6 #Chapter 21: Who is the Blue Knight? #Chapter 22: A Kiss for Kish #Chapter 23: Finding Sky #Chapter 24: A Dome of Doom #Sleeping Beauty of Strawberry Forest Volume 7 #Chapter 25: Deep Blue Revealed #Chapter 26: You Love the Earth #Chapter 27: A Transfer of Power #Petite Mew Mew Manga Covers tokyo winx winx 1st cover.jpg|The cover of the first volume tokyo winx winx 2nd cover.jpg|The cover of the second volume tokyo winx winx 3rd cover.jpg|The cover of the third volume tokyo winx winx 4th cover.jpg|The cover of the fourth volume tokyo winx winx 5th cover.jpg|The cover of the fifth volume tokyo winx winx 6th cover.jpg|The cover of the sixth volume tokyo winx winx 7th cover.png|The cover of the seventh, and final volume tokyo winx winx book comic.png|Book 1 of the omnibus edition Trivia *''Tokyo Winx'' was originally called Tokyo Black Cat Girl. *Bloom appears on the covers three times, but the other Winx Winxs only appear once each. *''Tokyo Winx Winx'' was followed by Petite Winx Winx. *The manga was adapted into an anime series of the same name. *The manga used to be licensed in North America by Tokyopop. It is now currently owned by Kodansha USA. *The original Japanese chapters were not named but Tokyopop gave each chapter a name and sometimes merged chapters with each other.